1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for loading a motorcycle into and unloading the motorcycle out of a mini-van in order that the motorcycle can be transported within the mini-van.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycle enthusiasts often want to carry their motorcycles with them as they travel in their mini-vans. Being able to take a motorcycle along with a mini-van would be particularly useful when going on vacation, going to a motorcycle show, or at other times when it would be desirable to take along a second means of transportation.
The motorcycle could be loaded onto a separate trailer which could be pulled behind a mini-van or could be mounted in a vertical orientation to the exterior of the mini-van. However, if a motorcycle could be loaded into the rear passenger area of a mini-van, the motorcycle could be maintained in a clean condition while being transported. It would be desirable to maintain the motorcycle in an upright position while it is within the mini-van so that oil and gasoline do not leak out of the motorcycle, thus preventing an oily mess from being created in the interior of the mini-van.
Currently, it is not possible to transport a full-sized motorcycle in an upright orientation within a mini-van. One impediment to such transportation is that the length from the front to the rear of the motorcycle exceeds the length of the rear passenger area of the mini-van. Also, another impediment to such transport is that there is not sufficient headroom in the rear passenger area of mini-vans to allow the motorcycle to be driven into the mini-van.
Still another impediment to such transport is related to the motorcycle's instability in an upright position as it is moved into and out of the mini-van. A full-size motorcycle is quite heavy and tends to tip over easily, particularly when the rider has dismounted. Because of the low headroom in the passenger compartment of the mini-van, the rider must dismount the motorcycle while the motorcycle is positioned at an inclined angle on a ramp at the rear of the mini-van. The motorcycle is particularly unstable when positioned at an inclined angle since it tends to roll backward and tip to either side as the rider dismounts. This makes it extremely difficult for the dismounting rider to hold the motorcycle upright and simultaneously keep the motorcycle from rolling backward on the ramp. Generally, the rider will require assistance in holding the motorcycle upright as he dismounts it, and after dismounting, will require assistance in rolling the motorcycle into the rear passenger compartment of the mini-van.
The present invention addresses each of these impediments by providing a motorcycle ramp which mounts within a mini-van previously modified to accommodate entry of a wheelchair via the back of the rear passenger compartment. Such wheelchair converted mini-vans are commercially available from Braun Corporation, located at 1014 S. Monticello, Winamac, Ind. 46996, or a variety of other sources.
One object of the present invention is to provide a means for transporting a full-size motorcycle in an upright position and fully contained within the rear passenger compartment of a mini-van.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a device which allows a single person to load a motorcycle into a mini-van and also unload the motorcycle from the mini-van without any additional assistance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means to stabilize and hold a motorcycle upright as the rider dismounts and remounts the motorcycle while the motorcycle is resting on an inclined surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorcycle ramp which will not interfere with normal use of the rear passenger area when a motorcycle is not being transported.